Memories are Hard
by gioiagirl216
Summary: Sakura is now living with Syaoran. When she goes to visit her old house she see something odd. The something or someone appears in her room one night. What or who could it be? S S!
1. Ch1

Memories are Hard

By: Cherrylilwolf

A/n

Hey guys this is my 4th ccs fanfiction. This one took me awhile to finish so I hope you like it. Remember to review. 

"……." Talking

'……..' thinking

(……..) me

*……* change of scene, pov, or sounds.

Chapter 1:

It had been a year since Tori had moved in with Julian and 7 months since Sakura's father had died. Though Sakura's family was gone, they were never far from her heart. Sakura was now living with Syaoran and she was a freshman in local collage. 

*Beep Beep Beep*

Sakura's alarm clock had gone off. Still half asleep, Sakura reached over and threw it at the wall on the other side of the room. It never hit the wall, it always landed about an inch off the wall. Syaoran always knew when she was up, but never actually went into see if Sakura was up.

'Ugh. Why do they have to make classes start so early in the morning?' Sakura though as she pulled the covers back over her head.

About ah hour later Syaoran came into see if Sakura was ready to go, only to find her asleep again.

He sat down besides her bed and called out her name. 

"Sakura. Wake up. Your going to be late." He said as he ran his fingers threw her hair. 

"Go away Syaoran." Sakura said as she rolled on her side.

She was now facing the opposite direction of Syaoran. Syaoran just looked at her and shook his head. He knew that there was only one way to wake her up, without using physical force.

He got up and started to walk out of the room. As he reached the door he turned around and yelled out, "Sakura help! Meilin is hugging me!" 

"That's nice" Sakura said in a sarcastic voice.

Sakura's reaction surprised Syaoran. He was also a little bit worried. Sakura had always woken up with a little scream at the mention of the name Meilin.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and once more sat besides her. He knew that she was awake, but her eyes were still closed. He also could sense her aura disappearing. This scared him. He knew something was very wrong with Sakura.

"Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asked. 

He got no response, just a moan.

"Sakura? Please! Wake up." He begged her.

As she turned her body to face him, he noticed how pale she was. He put his left arm over her body, so that even if she wanted to get up she couldn't he also put if right hand on her forehead and got instantly withdrew his hand. 

"Sakura, you're burning up!" Syaoran said. 

He kissed her on the forehead and went to go get a cold washcloth.

Sakura woke up just as Syaoran was leaving her room. She looked at her watch, which read 9:12. She only had 3 minutes before her first class began. She slowly climbed out of bed and tried to make her way to her closet on the other side of the room. Halfway there she started to feel very dizzy and fell to the floor. 

As Syaoran walked back to Sakura's room he heard something fall. Then he heard coughing and gasping for air. He ran to see what had happened. He found Sakura half-lying and half sitting on the floor. 

"Sakura, you shouldn't have tried to get out of bed." Syaoran said as he bent down near her. 

He then wrapped his arms around her. 

"I….have….to…my" Sakura said as she tried to get up, but ended up fainting in Syaoran's arms.

'Oh Sakura you have to stop pushing yourself so hard.' He thought to himself.

He picked up Sakura and carried her down the stairs to the living room. As he was walking down the stairs her whole body started to shake. He held her closer to him to try and send his warmth into her freezing body. (you know how when your sick you get really cool all the time) When he reached the living room he laid Sakura down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket. Her body slowly stopped shaking.

"Sakura? Wake up." Syaoran said. 

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked as he stroked her face with the cool cloth.

(Aww…how kawaii. Heehee)

"I think so. What time is it?" Sakura replied as she put one hand on her forehead.

"It's about 9:30." Syaoran said as he cooled her pale face again. 

"Ugh..i have to go to class, I'm already going to be late." Sakura said as she tried to sit up.

"You'll do no such thing. Your sick and you need to rest. Don't worry I'll stay home with you. Now you lay here and I'm going to go get you something cold to drink." Syaoran told her as he laid her back down.  
He got up and walked out of the room. He then headed to the bathroom first to get the thermometer. Then he went to go get Sakura a drink. 

When he re-entered the living room he saw that Sakura was now sitting up, weakly on the couch. He sat next to her and gave her the water and some Advil he had also gotten from the bathroom. Sakura took a sip of the water and forced the Advil down her throat. It didn't help much. Then Syaoran put the thermometer into her mouth and laid a pillow on his lap so that Sakura could lie down.

(Aww) 

He took it out of her mouth and read the temp. "112.5" His eyes widened and then looked back down at his little cherry blossom in his lap. He closed his eyes and then looked again at Sakura who was now asleep. He stroked her hair with his hand as she opened her eyes.

"You ok?" Syaoran asked Sakura with concern on his face. 

Sakura took in a breath and answered him with a nod. She gave him a weak smile before closing her eyes once again. 

Syaoran smiled and shook his head. He laid his head back, so that it rested on the back of the couch and his eyes slowly began to shut.

A few hours later Syaoran awoke to find Sakura gone. He looked around and saw that the door was open. 

'No, She wouldn't have gone outside, would she?' he asked himself.

A/n

Oh no wut has happened to poor Sakura? And why has she gone outside when she knows she is sick? Guess you'll have to read. R+R!! 


	2. Ch2

Memories are Hard

By: cherrylilwolf

A/n: lets see, yea, I know I haven't updated in so long, but hey fanfiction.net hasn't been up. Ok well here we go  


Disclaimer: ***wines*** but I wanna own ccs!!! But I don't L .

"…" talking

'…' thinking

*…* p.o.v

^…^ change of person

(….) me  


Last time: 

Sakura had caught a cold and Syaoran was taking care of her. AWW..then he fell asleep along with Sakura in his arms, in the living room. When he woke up, she was gone and the door was open.

*…………………………………………………………………………….*

Ch.2

Sakura could barley walk, but kept going. She didn't know where her heart was leading her. She was shivering from head to toe.

It was October and it was freezing. What made it even worse was that it had stared to rain and the wind was picking up.

^Syaoran^

Syaoran took one step outside and instantly got a chill. He quickly got his jacket and he also grabbed Sakura's jacket. (of course what good will it do if she's already frozen.) 

^Sakura^

Sakura stopped as she felt her legs freeze up. She sat on a doorstep and curled up into a ball. She had new clue were she was, but didn't care. She could barely breath, she was sooo cold. Her body was so cold it started to loose it's feeling.

^Syaoran^

Syaoran ran threw the rain calling out to Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura!" he screamed as he ran.

It was already late at night and still there was no sign of her anywhere. He turned a corner and saw a small figure. He couldn't make out what it was, for it had snow partly covering it. As he ran to the ball he got a better look at what it was. Sakura! 

He continued to run and tears started to fall from his cold eyes. He finally reached her. He looked at her. Her face was blue and she was curled up into a tiny ball. He also noticed that her eyes were closed and the most horrifying thought came to him.

'Oh my god. I've lost her.' 

He tries to warm her up, but he couldn't touch her. Her skin has so cold it felt like ice. He started to call her name in hopes that she would awake. He heard her give a little cry for help. Syaoran put her coat on her, but it wasn't enough. He took off his coat and put his over her. He stood up and took her slim form into his strong arms. 

(ok yea can I be passed out in the cold with him now? Oh oops.. hehe ^.^')

When he got her home he found Madison at the doorstop. He didn't feel like dealing with her, all he wanted was to get Sakura inside and warmed up again. 

Inside Sakura was now in dry clothes, thanks to Madison, and curled in a blanket. The best part was she was in the arms of Syaoran and on his lap.(o I hate her) After all that Syaoran did he still couldn't get Sakura's body warm enough.

In the living room Madison sat in a chair, while Syaoran sat on the couch, with Sakura in his arms. Nether or them said anything. Then the silence was broken when Sakura moved her legs. 

"Sakura? Can you hear me?" Syaoran said to Sakura just above a whisper.

"Huh?" Sakura said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You ok, Sakura?" Madison asked.

"I think so. What happened?" she asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Syaoran asked.

(boy there's a lot of asking thing aren't there? Hehe) 

"Well the last thing I remember is falling asleep in your arms. I also remember having a really high fever." Sakura told them.

"Well I guess I also fell asleep and when I awoke you were gone. I looked all over the house for you, then I noticed the front door was open. I couldn't believe that you would go outside. Anyway. It was freezing and the rain didn't make it any better. Then as I turned a corner, by your old house, I saw you all curled up. Your face was blue and your skin was as cold as ice. I knew if I didn't get you home, you would die. And I couldn't let the happen. So I carried you here." Syaoran said as he blushed. 

(aww how kawaii)

Sakura had tears in her eyes and so did Madison. Sakura couldn't believe she actually had gone outside with a fever as high as hers had.

"Sakura can I ask you a question?" Madison asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"If you knew you had I high fever, then why did you go outside?" Madison asked.

"I dunno" Sakura said.

All of a sudden, something snapped inside Syaoran and he had no control over his emotions. 

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Syaoran scream.

"I'm sorry. I.." Sakura couldn't finish, to many tear were in her. 

"You are so stupid Sakura!" Syaoran screamed again.

Sakura couldn't believe that he had yelled at her. She got up and ran to her room, crying.

"How could you say that Syaoran. You are the one who is stupid! You don't deserve her!" Madison yelled as her slammed the front door.

'oh my god. What have I don. I can't believe I said that. I never meant to. Oh I'm so sorry Sakura.' Syaoran thought. 'I'm sorry ying-fa' 

(sorry I just had to add that in. I love the name ying-fa. If you don't then don't bother telling me that, it's my story and I will put in it whatever I want to :P)

He had to go talk to her. As he came to her door he could hear her crying. Syaoran never liked to hear or see her cry. It tore at his sole. He also never liked to see her in pain. And he, himself had caused her pain.

'How could I hurt my ying-fa like that?' he thought as he knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Sakura screamed harshly.

"Please let me in Sakura, I never meant to hurt you." Syaoran called through the door.

"Stop you shouldn't apologize. I know I am stupid and foolish. You deserve much better then me." Sakura yelled.

"No you're wrong. Please Sakura!" Syaoran tried to explain.

All of a sudden Sakura came running threw the door and ran down the stairs. Syaoran ran after her. (of course) He finally reached her he grabbed her hand. Sakura stopped for a minute and looked into his eyes. She raised her hand.

SMACK!

And with that Sakura was gone.

*…………………………………………………………………………….*

A/n: so tell me wut do you think? Hehe I'm sorry Syaoran had to get slapped but you know you would slap him too if he said you were stupid. Ok well. That's it for now. Don't expect ant up date soon. I am going away on vacation. Ill try and get the rest up ASAP. Thanks. 


	3. Ch3

A/u note: Hey guys! No I'm not dead, as much as some ppl want me to be, I'm not. I'm soooo sorry for not updating quicker, my life has taken a turn for the worst and I have fallen into a deep depression. So I'll try and work more on my story, but plz bare with me...

Memories are Hard 

By: Cherrylilwolf

Ch. 3

"....." = talking

'.....' = thinking

*....* = p.o.v

^…^ change of person

(....) = me ^.^

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

*Last times on Memories are hard*

All of a sudden Sakura came running threw the door and ran down the stairs. Syaoran ran after her. (Of course) He finally reached her he grabbed her hand. Sakura stopped for a minute and looked into his eyes. She raised her hand.

SMACK!

And with that Sakura was gone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

^Sakura^

'Why was he so cold?! How could he say a think like that? Doesn't he love me?' Sakura thought as she ran down the street.

She had no idea were in the world she was going, but she just knew that she couldn't stay any longer with Syaoran. (Ok I'm sorry about this I was misleading. I don't mean that she doesn't love Syoa, I just mean she couldn't take it anymore. Ok on with the story) She decided to go to the only place that could cheer her up at this point. Her elementary school courtyard!

^Syaoran^

'I did deserve that, and I know I did. I had no right to yell at her for anything. I love her. I have to go find her, an apologize. Now where could she be?' Syaoran thought as he ran down the road looking for Sakura. 

(Ok in this story they can't sense each other aurora, not yet, anyways.......I think that I put it in later.....sorry I haven't looked at this story in so long I forgot)

^Sakura^

Sakura sat under a tree in the courtyard. She remembered all the good times that Syaoran and her had shared. She could still remember the first good time that they had shared in the courtyard. The time that they talked about the clow cards. She now felt the same pain that she had felt he time she watched Syaoran get on a plain and move back to Hong Kong. She felt heartbroken, confused, and loneliness. 

^Normal^

It was getting dark and a little chilly. Syaoran had looked everywhere for Sakura and still no sign of her. He was about to give up when he felt her presence. (See I told you I put some in later. Wasn't sure)

Sakura was in deep thought when a figure stood in front of her, She was a little bit frightened when the person sat next her. It was to dark to see their face, so she did the best thing she could at that moment. She cried. 

"Please don't cry, I hate to see you cry." The figure said to her.

All of a sudden she could tell it was Syaoran. A wave of emotions swept over her. She was still very mad at Syaoran, but she knew that she needed him right now. So she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura said as she put her arms around his neck. 

Syaoran was a little surprised by her actions, but he put his arms around her waist and held her as tight yet as loving as he could. 

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I never meant..." Syaoran tried to tell her, but was stopped by a soft pair of lips.

It took Syaoran a few seconds to realize what had happened, but as soon as he did.......

Finally, a few a few moments, they pulled away.

"I forgive you. I understand. Really I do. You were just worried and frustrated. And it's all because of me." Sakura said. 

Unfortunately this kawaii moment was ruined by a hard storm. (Yea I know you want to kill me right now........My bad!) The rain had started to pour down. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran cared about the rain. They were just cared about being with each other, in each other's arms. 

Sakura had now started to shiver. Syaoran held her even tighter trying to warm her up.

As they walked back Sakura being even colder had began to turn semi blue. Syaoran looked down at Sakura as she looked up at him. 

"Sakura? Are you ok? Your lips are turning blue." Syaoran said as he put a hand to her forehead. 

She was burning up again, even more so then last time. 

"I'm.....just.....so..." Sakura never did get a chance to finish her sentence, she had fainted. (Well duh....go figure)

Syaoran caught her before se hat the pavement and picked her tiny form up and carried her home.

When he got home Syaoran laid Sakura on her bad and covered her with as many blankets as he could find. He couldn't make her stop shivering.

Syaoran then remembered that they both were in wet, freeing cold clothes. He didn't mind himself he just didn't want Sakura to get pneumonia, which most likely she already had. 

Suddenly a very loud and unexpected voice was heard. 

"SYAORAN!!" 

'Oh no! No, Anything but this! Anyone but her!!" Syaoran screamed in his mind. 

"I'm in here!" Syaoran called back to the voice.

He looked to Sakura and his eyes softened. He stroked her hair with his hand. 

"Where's here?" The voice called.

"Sakura's room!" he called back.

Just then the door was throne open. In the doorway was a girl, she had black hair that was tied in two buns up top her head......Meilin..

(AHHH NO NOT HER!!!) 

"What the heck is going on?!" Meilin yelled.

"Shh...Stop yelling. " Syaoran said trying to calm her down.

"Avalon! What are you doing with my Syaoran!" Meilin yelled as she walked over to Sakura's bed.

(Um...I guess she didn't know they were living together *.*') 

Meilin started to try and wake Sakura up. Finally Syaoran stepped in. But it was to late, Sakura was starting to stir.

"Now look what you did Meilin, you woke her up!" Syaoran screamed at Meilin.

"Good." Meilin yelled back.

"Ugh." Was all Sakura could say as she began to open her eyes.

"Sakura!! What are you doing with my Sayoran!!??" Meilin said as she shook Sakura.

"Stop it!!" Syaoran screamed as he pushed Meilin off of Sakura. 

Syaoran picked up Sakura, who had fallen to the floor. He put her back into bed and turned to Meilin again. 

Syaoran marched over to her and was about to slap her for hurting Sakura, but he heard Sakura stir again. He just couldn't bring himself to hurt anyone at that point. Sayoran eyes showed some tears as he began to tell Meilin about what had happened. After he had told her, Meilin also had tears in her eyes. (Well what do you know, Meilin does have a soft side......*Sings* come see the softer side of sears.....oh oops.....SORRY!!!!)

"What can I do to help out?" Meilin asked.

"Can you please get Sakura out of her wet clothes and into these dry ones?" 

Syaoran asked as he handed her some clothes that he had found in Sakura's dresser. (We're not going to go there on how Syaoran knew where the right clothes were) 

Meilin nodded and Syaoran walked out of the room. He didn't want to be a pervert, yet he didn't want to leave Sakura's side. 

A couple of minutes later Meilin came down the stairs.

"Ok she's nice and warm." Meilin told Syaoran as she sat down in a chair. 

Syaoran stood up and said, "Good, I'll go see if she want anything to eat." 

"Don't!" Meilin yelled as she jumped out of her chair. 

(Hey I've done that before.....it was really funny, I ended up onto of our sub. Hey the girl next to me pushed me!! But yea, we won't go there) 

"Why not?" Syaoran asked. 

"Because she's asleep, don't worry she wont sleep that long." Meilin explained.

^2 days later^ (Yea, she wont sleep that long.......)

Sakura had still not woken up, but her fever had decreased dramatically. Syaoran never left her side. He stayed with her day and night.....(Awwww I want a guy to do that to me) But after 2 day he was starting to get restless...

(Oh umm...n/m)

"Sakura, I'll be right back." Syaoran told her. 

As he was about to walk threw the doorframe he hear her stir. He walked back to her to check on her and saw that she was fine. He decided to take a walk around the block for a few minutes. 

Sakura opened her eyes just as Syaoran had shut the front door. 

"Syaoran?" Sakura said as she opened her eyes. 

Sakura looked around her room to find Syaoran gone. Sakura slowly stared to get up. When she heard the phone right downstairs. She got out of bed and slowly made her way down the stairs. She then heard the answering come on.

"Hello, Hey guys its Meilin. Pick up if you're there. Well I was just wandering if Sakura was doing any better. I'll be by later. If you want me to pick something up for your dinner I will, just call me. Please call me back, Bye." And with that she hung up. 

'Thank you Meilin.' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura started to feel alone, but she knew Syaoran would come back to her. She finally made it to the living room. She didn't feel like watching t.v, so she decided to go make herself some tea. 

As Sakura was trying to reach the teacups she heard the front door open then close. She tired to call to Syaoran, but her throat was to dry from not drinking anything in 2 days. So she went back to trying reach the tea cups. 

^Syaoran^ 

"Sakura!" I yelled as I came running out from her room. 

'Oh my Gods, where is she?! Why isn't she in her room?!' Syaoran thought as he searched the upstairs......suddenly....

****

*CRASH!!!!*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/n note: Soooooo what did you think??? I'll really try to update my chapter more.......oh one more thing......for the story "Nightmares" I have absolutely not ideas anymore.......if you have any plz email them to me.....ok well thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters. R+R!!!


	4. Ch4

A/U: Hey guys...I'm soooooooooooooo sooooooo SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. The truth is I kinda lost the notebook I had written this story in but now I found it and I hope to post the remaining chapters soon.

Memories are Hard

By: Cherrylilwolf

Ch. 3

"....." = talking

'.....' = thinking

.... = p.o.v

… change of person

(....) = me .

* * *

Syaoran heard something fall. He raced downstairs to the kitchen. He found Sakura trying to pick up the pieces of a, used to be, tea cup. (Now how do you think he knew right where she was??)

"Sakura! God you scared me; are you ok?!" Syaoran said as he grabbed Sakura's hands and helped her stand up.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it." Sakura said.

She tried not to look at his face. Syaoran then took her chin in his hand and lifted it so she had to look his in the eye. Sakura was still trying hard not to make eye contact.

"It's ok. You don't have to be sorry." Syaoran told her with a small smile.

"But it was your favorite. You always used it when we had tea. And now look at it." Sakura said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Sakura felt Syaoran arms go around her waist. He pulled her closer. She the out one hand one his chest and rested her head on top her hand. Syaoran smiled again and put his head on top of hers.

"Its ok...It's replaceable, your not." Syaoran told her and he held her close.

Silence seemed to make time stand still for to two. Suddenly the silence was broken by a knock on the door. (EERR!!!! Don't you just hate it when something interrupts your most romantic moments?!) They both walked to the living room. Syaoran continued to walk to the door while Sakura made herself comfortable on the couch.

Syaoran opened the door and freaked......(Can you guess who??)

"Hey Syaoran how's Sakura." Meilin said and she handed him a bag of food.

"Oh...Hi...um...you should ask her yourself." Syaoran said trying to think of a reason Meilin would be here. And more importantly why she was not only nice but concerned for Sakura.

Syaoran walked back into the kitchen and put the food on the counter. He then remembered the broken tea cup pieces and finished picking them up. Then he put the food onto three plates and started back to the living room. As he brought out the food he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar laugh fill his ears. He put one of his rare smiles on for the laugh had filled his heart with warmth. Only one could have warmed his heart so, and that was Sakura. Syaoran hadn't heard Sakura laugh like that since before her dad had passed away.

"Here you go." He said as he handed the girls the plates.

"Thanks." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Syaoran took a seat and just watched the two girls talk. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Something was up and he knew it.

"Um...Meilin can I talk to you?" Syaoran as he stood up from his chair.

As they were leaving the room the phone rang.

"I got it, you guys go talk." Sakura said as she reached for the phone.

"Ok Syaoran? What's up?" Meilin asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Why are you being so nice. You hate Sakura." Syaoran asked semi harshly.

"Well..." Meilin tried to think of a reason, but couldn't think of any.

Just then they heard the front door slam shut.

'Oh no she's gone again.' Syaoran thought.

Syaoran and Meilin rushed downstairs. Then both went out the door to look for Sakura,

For some reason Syaoran went to Sakura's old house. He didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone because no one lived in the neighborhood anymore.

When he reached the house he saw Sakura. She was sitting in the doorstep. Her knees against her chest and held by her arms.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked as he sat down next to her.

"Well, I just got a sense that someone might be here. Then I thought I saw my father in the window. I tried to open the door but it was locked." Sakura said as she began to get all teary eyed.

"Oh Sakura." Syaoran as he put his arms around her. (I think I have a thing with arms...I seem to be writing that word a lot.)

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Syaoran said.

"Why did everyone that I love and that loves me leave me?" Sakura asked while tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"But, I love you and I haven't left." Syaoran reassured her as he cradled her.

"You'll always be with me right?" Sakura asked with a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Of coarse I will." Syaoran said as he held her, as if afraid she would just disappear.

Suddenly a sound of laughter was heard.

'That laugh sounds so familiar. Wait, I know that laugh. Sakura! That's Sakura's laugh.' Syaoran thought.

"Sakura, what are you laughing at?" Syaoran asked letting go of her.

"Thats wasn't me." Sakura said.

Syaoran stood up and then helped Sakura to her feet. As Sakura and Syaoran started down the street Sakura looked back and her breath was taken away. She stopped walking as she saw an "image" of a 3 year old her playing with a 10 year old Tori,

Syaoran turned back around and realized Sakura was not behind him. But instead she was looking at something. Syaoran looked to were Sakura's eyes were and saw the "image" himself. His breath was taken away also. He suddenly felt a strange but familiar presence. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'No! We've captured all the Clow Cards, now Sakura Cards. Didn't we?' Syaoran thought.

He looked up again and realized the "image" had vanished. He walked up to Sakura and noticed she was crying, but why?

"Sakura? Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked,

"I remember that day." Sakura said as she buried her face in his chest.

Syaoran instantly put his arms around her trying to protect her from the world. Then he asked, "What was going on?"

"That was the day before my...my mother...died." Sakura said as she cried harder.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry." Syaoran said as a couple of tears slid down his cheeks.

(Don't you love seeing a guy cry?? .)

After Sakura had calmed down Syaoran asked, "hey Sakura do you wanna go home or stay for a while?"

"Let's go home." Sakura said as she looked at him and forced a smile.

* * *

A/U: Well there you have it...the next chapter. I'll try to update the next one as soon a possible.


End file.
